


My Dearest

by nerdisthewerd413



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gay, M/M, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, choose one, katsudon or victor?, victor nikiforov - Freeform, yuri katsuki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 19:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10170173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdisthewerd413/pseuds/nerdisthewerd413
Summary: This story is written in the POV of Yuri Katsuki, as a thoughtful reflection on a feeling. This takes place after the show ends, but it can be read at any point of the anime.It's up to you guys to figure out who he's speaking about. B)





	

**Author's Note:**

> YOOOOO GUESS WHO'S BACK??? Holy crap, I went under the radar for a while there, huh? I'm back now, though, and back with a new fandom. I've gotten into Yuri on Ice and, man, am I in deep. I figured you guys would like to see a newer work, one that isn't quite as serious as some events in the anime but a lighthearted, interesting take on a feeling Yuri might feel.  
> I wanted this little tidbit story to be construed as either sexual, about a past love of Yuri's, or anything having to do with a feeling of attraction or even slight fondness.  
> Have fun with it! I hope you enjoy my newest work. :)
> 
> (Extra points if you can guess what it's about.)

Steam, in the chilled air.

I was frigid. It was mid-February, I was out on a run, when I stopped. My heart sped up.

Warmth. Just thinking of it made me feel so warm!

How it felt... the gentle heat.  
N-Not sexual, though!! It was just... really nice.

A sudden feeling of frost shot in, and it made me realize. I was still outside.

I jogged home, thinking about that feeling, and how I can revisit it.

\--

Back home, I laid in bed about to sleep. I heard the familiar sound of pattering feet on the floor, from my family moving about downstairs.  
I felt like going downstairs to talk to someone, but I just remained in bed.

That warm feeling from earlier left me so conflicted. What had caused that to surface?  
I never felt like that before, but it felt so familiar!

I was so confused, and it wasn't going to be solved anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> That may not have worked how I planned it, but I hope you guys enjoyed it anyways!


End file.
